Jordan Fearshadow (Zip Astrocharge)
Current name is "data pad" as far as we know. Zip was a clone solder in CWA, and has been playing for a long time, he started out the game on the Elite Flamethrower Arcs, with his friend, Maverik Slasher (now known as Commander Bladez.) Zip wasn't really liked by his fellow squadmates and most of them wanted to kick him out. Bladez defended Zip and helped him stay on that squad. They later left and created their own squads, but Zip wouldn't get any members until later. The Sadow Tech Marines One day Zip was on Umbara fighting Captain Dheeb and his pirates, then Samuel Atom (Admiral Atom) and Xeres Gorogdrive showed up, Drive joined Zip's squad and Atom shortly did the same. After a few days, more and more people began joining, and when Atom and Drive became members, even more people were joining. The squad was a little boring, but Folr and Atom quickly changed that. One day Atom got some SC and bought his first lot, once he was done building, he added some droids attacking the base, which led to the squad's first role play mission. Zip was building a base on his Umbaran Lot when Atom told him about the mission, Zip liked the idea and quickly ported, Drive, Folr, Axe, and the rest of the squad ported as well, it was the longest rp mission in the history of the squad, lasting 2 days. Fall of the Shadow Tech One day Zip logged on to find the squad with nearly all their members gone. He was quickly Private Messaged by Atom about what happened. Atom had told him a hacker had gotten on and deleted the members. Zip was very mad about this. To make things worse Atom left to make his own squad out a shame. Zip was very lost about what was happing so he remade the squad into "Whats Left Of The Shadow Tech" Drive, Folr, Axe, and the others re-joined, but there was no Atom. Zip knew that the squad would struggle without him, he was a key member, who assigned most of the missions and recruited a lot of squad members. Zip tried to beg Atom to come back, but had no success. Atom Returns After months of absence, Atom had finally began talking to Zip again. He had an idea to create a new squad called "Shadow Tech Marines Reunited" Everyone on the squad liked the idea except for Zip. Zip refused to join the new squad and faded into the shadows. He attempted to tell Atom to delete the squad, but he refused. So Zip tried a different approach. Zip's Revenge Zip knew to regain control of his squad. He would have to take Atom's squad out of the picture. So he sent NRG Diamondhead to join the squad. Diamondhead was known to be a loyal, veteren member of the Marines from long ago, but with Zip's command, he did something that shocked every member of Atom's squad. Diamondhead deleted every member of the squad he could. Atom couldn't believe he let something like that happen again. Zip thought he had gained back his squad, but all he did was drifted further away then ever from them. Once Drive and the others found out Zip was responsible for what happened. Zip lost contact with all of them. Zip's bad fortune has haunted him ever since that day. He found himself being hacked nearly a week after the incident, then he later found himself parting ways with Bladez, one of his oldest firends, and disappeared from CWA completly for over a year. He re-appeared for a day, but only to find Atom, Drive, and the others had remade the Marines in the form of the squad,"Delta Company." and it was doing better then Atom's Squad, and even the Sadow Tech Marines. He was never seen again since that day. The Part Where Bladez Adds What Zip Did To Him o_o I'll admit that as I look back, I truely miss the old Zip Astrocharge. (I said the old Zip) When Zip returned, it was a big disapointment for all, especially myself. I still had hope in Zip, unlike anyone else, and when he came back, flaunting that he was 'mature' and saying he didn't want to be around us anymore... It went down. o_o I don't think anyone knows about this part until now, but I let Zip know how I actually thought about him, and how everyone else thought about him. I told him we didn't mind having him gone and that it was like nothing had ever happened... And I've never seen him since... o_o Doesn't matter though, nobody likes seeing him around... :p Category:Shadow tech marines reunited Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Category:ARC Trooper Category:Sadow Tech Marines Category:Delta Company Category:Leader Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Captain Category:Galactic Republic Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Non Canon